


Xenophilia

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Rituals, Aliens Made Them Do It, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not quite sure how the Federation is going to react to the news that he <i>had</i> to have a drunken orgy with a temple full of priestesses in order to secure their trade agreement and get the planetary leaders to sign a contract of mutual non-aggression with the Federation - but he hopes they'll be proud. The things that Jim is willing to do for his planet--- it brings a tear to his eye, just thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. James T. Kirk / Alien Priestesses. (This is practically canon, too.)
> 
> I managed to write a gangbang, but this is so non-explicit I'm almost ashamed of myself.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, countless Humanoid Resources workers automatically reach for the paperwork that would put Jim back in sensitivity training for like, eighteen years, and then they probably stare at the forms in puzzlement because they have no idea why they got them out in the first place.

Jim's unprofessional behaviour is inexcusable. But then again it's not like Spock's ever going to report him, or anything. Jim ends his rant with "... _For the fucking love of fucking Christ_ , Spock, because if you don't shut the hell up about protocol I'm going to shove my phaser so far down your throat you'll fart lasers, I shit you not!"

Spock raises his eyebrow in an expression that other people would describe as "level-headed" but Jim knows is really just one of the ways Spock can call him a moron without needing to articulate it.

"Right, fine," Jim hisses. "What is your problem with this?"

"Their practice of this form of worship is a farce," Spock says. "It appears to me, Captain, that the priestesses are taking advantage of our ignorance of their religious practices in order to ---"

"I don't fucking care," Jim snaps. "Look, I get it - you don't want us to be played. Hear me out," he says, raising his hand and his voice a little when he can see Spock about to interrupt him. "You say we're being manipulated into like, playing by their rules. However, by doing what they want, we also benefit. They are going to give us those rare minerals that we need so very badly, and may even consider an alliance with the Federation, which is definitely a good thing."

"They are lying, Captain, and we do not properly understand their motivations for doing so,"

"Toss in the part where they've already shown a remarkable amount of tolerance for other species and cultures, and the part where they are friendly and don't want to kill us, and let's not forget the part where we accidentally desecrated one of their sacred temples and say what you want about the religious rites but you so can't argue that the shrine was a sacred place and the transporter malfunction screwed it up, Spock -- so I forget what my point was." Jim continues, ignoring Spock's comment. "The important thing, however, is this... if twenty nubile young women want to ravish my body in accordance with the wishes of their prostitute-goddess, Spock, I am _okay_ with being taken advantage of. I support it in every way possible, and I will defend their right to practice their beliefs, _to the death_. I will _literally_ kill you if you get in the way."

Spock raises his eyebrow again.

Jim continues, sensing that he's about to win this argument. "If you manage to screw up this deal and word gets out that you stopped the Federation from making an alliance with an entire planet full of women whose religious deity is a prostitute-goddess... If you stop all these beautiful young things from practicing their divine art of prayer with our fine Starfleet Academy-trained Officers, not even Admiral Pike's ridiculous girl-crush on you is going to stop you from being torn apart---"

"You do not need to worry about my safety, I assure you."

"---being _ripped apart_ by every single human male in the _galaxy_." Kirk said, louder. "Even the _gay_ ones, Spock, just on principle. They will all hate you."

"Protocol states--"

"And if you cite protocol _one more time--_ "

Jim is going to be reported for this, he knows that while the dressing-down he gave Spock is not going to make it into the official reports, the medical exam he's going to have to undergo before and after the away mission is definitely going to be included in the report.

He's not quite sure how the Federation is going to react to the news that he _had_ to have a drunken orgy with a temple full of priestesses in order to secure their trade agreement and get the planetary leaders to sign a contract of mutual non-aggression with the Federation - but he hopes they'll be proud. The things that Jim is willing to do for his planet--- it brings a tear to his eye, just thinking about it.

-

Bones sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "As of right now, you are free of infection, toxins, STIs and most communicable diseases." He says. "I expect that to change rather quickly, but before you leave I want to make one thing clear."

Jim nods and looks at his friend.

"If you die from complications arising from a sexually transmitted disease after partaking in an orgy with a large number of alien women," Bones begins, steepling his fingers as he talks. "If _that_ is how you are destined to die, Jim, I am not going to lie to your mother about it."

"You promised," Jim protests. "You can't back out of a promise--"

"The promise was contingent on you dying as a result of stupid heroics," Bones snaps. "And I promised only that if you did die in a manner similar to your father, that I would lie and tell Winona that you had an aneurysm. I don't particularly care if you get the Cardacian Clap and your balls drop off, or a leech crawls up your dick and you piss out blood and parasites, but bullying Spock so that you could have a Federation-sanctioned orgy is not heroic at all, although it is definitely _stupid_."

"I hate you,"

"And when you get back," Bones says, smiling. "Do not give me _any_ details, or I will mark you down as having an incurable viral infection and you will spend the rest of your life with every nurse in sick bay asking you whether the rash has cleared up yet."

Jim pouts.

-

High Priestess S'Leeh and her acolytes said that they needed to be present in order to 'anoint his body with holy oils', but Jim's fairly certain that they just want an excuse to touch his naked body. He's surprisingly okay with that, so he strips down to his boxers and lets the acolytes dab scented oil on various parts of his body.

S'Leeh, perhaps because she's High Priestess, and perhaps because she's a dirty, dirty little girl (really, either interpretation is okay with Jim) watches with a smile, and when Jim smells like a rose garden and is kind of slippery all over, she steps up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

That in and of it self wasn't a big deal, except S'Leeh's other hand cups him through his boxers, and then she just sticks her hand in there and grabs his dick. Jim's mouth falls open in shock because she's smiling at him, like a good religious figure with one hand on his shoulder. The other hand is giving him a hell of a hand job, slick oil heating up a little bit as she moves her hand. And then she stops.

"The altar room is not as comfortable as it could be," She says, apologetically. "However, we are certain that it will be satisfactory for our purposes."

Huh, Jim thinks articulately, because he'd been enjoying the hand job, dammit. "Okay, It's -- fine, really," He says, as she - and the two others, whoo, he hadn't even noticed that they were still there - strip his boxers all the way off. "Um, yeah, it's kind of cold in here," He says even though they really don't seem interested in listening. Instead, they all kind of crowd around him, hands slick with oil that's kind of cool and heats up really fast touching him all over...

"Uh," he says out loud, and he's very proud of the way his voice doesn't go all high and squeaky. "So, um, this Altar Room..."

-

So the ceremonial wine is pretty much just wine, and the ceremonial incense smells like shit but after about two minutes his head is spinning. And then of course, out come the ceremonial restraints, and the two acolytes who'd already felt him up get to do so again as they strap Jim to the altar. ankles, thighs, chest, upper arms, wrists are all tightly bound to the altar, and then there's one around his neck that almost feels like it's choking him. The incense and wine mean that Jim still doesn't regret his decision, although he's getting kind of nervous.

Only the full-fledged priestesses are supposed to like, hop on and go for a ride, or whatever, a rule that makes it possible for Jim to relax a little bit. It's good that he doesn't have to worry about Spock (or Bones, for that matter) adding statutory rape to the ever-increasing list of rule-breaking protocol-infringement crimes on Jim's record.

The restraints are some sort of leather, supple and soft enough that he can't even feel them when he relaxes. If he tries to move at all, though, they dig in, and when Jim tests them he figures out he can sort of wiggle his toes, and tilt his head a little bit forward or back if he doesn't mind the uncomfortable press of the restraint on his trachea (not enough to cut off his air, but noticeable nonetheless). The air in the altar room is like, seriously fucking cold too, which makes him feel kind of vulnerable.

For all the priestesses' talk of sacrifice and ritual blah blah, Jim had pretty much tuned out all of the part leading up to what he considered the important part - priestesses sexing him up. The problem with that is that he's like, completely naked and covered in oil and pretty securely tied up, too - so they could potentially decide that this was a bad idea and then like, cut open his gut and take out his intestines instead, if they were so inclined. Always an optimist, Jim ignores this possibility, instead concentrating on the rising noise levels as more and more women enter the room.

It's freaking him out because he's not facing the room, he's flat on his back with his feet pointed towards the Eternal Flame or whatever the candelabra was supposed to represent, and even when he tilts his head back far enough that the leather around his throat starts to restrict his air, Jim can't see the crowd of women. He can hear them, though, soft voices high-pitched and melodious, a steady hum like it's a seriously big crowd.

And honestly, he'd totally expected that there would be like, a lot of women he wasn't going to be able to touch - but he hadn't expected that he'd have an audience, too. Anyone else would be bothered by this. Jim just wishes they could get on with the fucking, though, since he's been warmed up for like twenty minutes and he's blue-balling pretty hard.

He's pretty certain that he didn't say that out loud, but suddenly the hum in the room is like, gone -- a whole bunch of women shutting up at once, something Jim's not likely to experience ever again. And -- okay. Yeah. Apparently he had the right idea.

A feather-light touch over his ankle and his whole body jerks in appreciation, straining towards the delicate hand on his skin. The restraints keep him in place, though, although Jim does his best to quiet the fuck down and lie back.

Fingers stroking over his skin, slippery with oil; fingernails running over the inside of his elbows, finding sensitive areas that Jim didn't even know he had. It was shockingly good, all of it, and it only gets better once they start paying attention to his cock. He should probably try to relax and enjoy it because hell, orgies with alien priestesses who want to tie him up are probably not likely to occur very often. But Jim is incapable of relaxing even with the incense making his head feel thick and swimmy. He strains towards the hands, the priestess' faces veiled with thin, gauzy fabric, their bodies tinkling softly as their jewelry clicks together.

He opens his mouth to speak, maybe ask them for something a little bit more than this soft, slow-paced tease, but his words are interrupted by a soft, open-mouthed kiss.

Well, all right, that works too.

Fingers stroke up his thigh, a brush of lips over his hip, and Jim can't help but moan, shockingly loud, into the kiss. The priestess pulls away to nipple at his neck, and Jim barely has time to gasp for breath -- a puff of hot air over the sensitive skin on his balls -- and then another priestess is there to take her place, mouth warm and wet over his.

And then there's a mouth on his cock, too, lips tight around the head and tongue probing at the slit. Jim tries his best to arch upwards, hips straining to get fucking closer, but the restraints have no give in them at all and they keep him securely pinned down.

He shudders, and tries to say "Please," but the word is swallowed by yet another languid, thorough kiss. It's overwhelming, Jim realizes with a groan, his thighs trembling with effort. The priestesses don't seem to care that they're driving him insane -- or maybe that's what they'd intended all along ---

\--

"Have I told you lately how awesome I am?" Jim says, sprawled out arrogantly on the exam table as Bones takes yet another blood sample.

"Don't," Bones replies shortly.

"I'm probably the awesomest person you know," Jim adds.

"Go back to your quarters, Jim,"

"I had sex with five different women," Jim says, "In one night, in the same room---" and he doesn't mention the drugs they'd slipped him so that he wouldn't come, or the fact that the alien priestesses had, in fact, used condoms. A slut Jim may be, but he's not really into communicable diseases.

" _Go back to your quarters_ ," Bones says, scowling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in 3rd-person-limited POV, so I apologise for all the subtle (and not-so-subtle) misogyny. For all that Kirk is (in the rebooted movies) kind of a dick, he honestly means well. Please know that I'm aware of how flawed this portrayal of his character is, but also remember that this is in keeping with the way Kirk has been portrayed in the rebooted franchise. Original Recipe Kirk would be FAR more respectful to alien women.


End file.
